story bout couples
by kay-kw33n
Summary: DISCONTINUED


"Dope" Sasuke said "could you be anymore hyper" Sasuke said silently, Naruto had tried saying a joke that came out 'not funny' not to mention the fact Naruto had caught their fan club's attention by yelling out the joke (they were in an empty cafeteria).

"Teme, the word is youthful energy, too bad you have a teme's brain if not you'd know what it was". Naruto replied

"And you're the same person who cheats off a teme's paper during tests and exams. You even copy my damn assignments. I swear" Sasuke said. The n paused "if I help you study again it'll be too soon".

"Teme" Naruto said flatly. "You're a stupid dope" Sasuke said in anger. "And your ice prince, your heart is colder than ice, your probably gay" Naruto said to Sasuke. Sasuke smirked

"Am gay Hun?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded Sasuke smiled. In a blink of an eye Sasuke had knocked Naruto to the ground and was on top of him smirking "dope you're so right, in fact I think I'll kiss you" Sasuke said

"Get off me teme" Naruto yelled at Sasuke in outrage. Sasuke smiled evilly then kissed Naruto's cheek "Ah! EW! Am sorry I called you gay please……….. Am sorry get off me" Naruto begged.

"HN, why should I? Give me a good reason why I shouldn't rape you" Sasuke said as he nibbled playfully on Naruto's ear, Sasuke could feel Naruto's arousal beneath him "I won't even have to rape you" Sasuke teased.

"No, Sasuke please stop. Get off me'' Naruto said as he struggled. Sasuke didn't budge then after a silent pause; Sasuke sighed then moved off the frightened blonde. He pulled the blonde up after standing up.

"Call me gay again and you'll pay, virgin" Sasuke said. "You didn't have to push me to the ground and scare me like that" Naruto said then sighed in relief. "So who are you taking to the dance?" Naruto asked the raven. "Are you 'tryna' asking me to the dance?" Sasuke teased. "No am going with Sakura since were both dateless" Naruto said flatly.

"I thought 'what's her name' asked you" Sasuke said. "Yeah ano (but), like hell I'll date anyone from my fan club" Naruto said as he followed Sasuke to their dorm room. Sasuke and Naruto stopped as they spotted the fan girls "teme I hope you get raped by your fan club" Naruto said with a snicker. Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"Heaven forbid ano if that happens I'll take you along with me" Sasuke said. Sasuke stared at them then shivered. "let's run for it" Sasuke said. "Yeah" Naruto said. "Nice ass" Sasuke said out accidentally as he averted his eyes from the blonde's ass. "What?" Naruto said. Sasuke did a quick think. "You're an ass" Sasuke said. "Oh" Naruto said then frowned and pouted "teme" Naruto yelled at the raven

"Good job Einstein now you have their attention" Sasuke yelled at the blonde

XXX

"We out ran them" Naruto sighed with relief. "We won't have had to out run them if a certain dope didn't yell" Sasuke said as he took a deep breath. Naruto glared at the raven long and hard. "Bastard, Sasuke-teme you gay ass" Naruto said, Sasuke smirked. "What you call me?" Sasuke asked.

"Me? Nothing" Naruto said. "Retard" Sasuke said. "Dumb ass" Naruto said. "Gay ass" "Gayer ass" "Gayest ass" "Loser"

"Utterly useless son-of-a-bitch" sasuke said as he glared at the hyperactive dope in front of him.

"I swear your a gay-ass, you always act like such a pervert" naruto said as he glared back at sasuke.

"So what if am gay how would it bother you? If I were to say am gay you shouldn't care" sasuke said as he grinded his teeth. Naruto stared at him in shock.

"Are you really gay?" naruto asked. "Maybe, maybe not" sasuke said.

"Are you or aren't you?" naruto asked as he placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke glared at Naruto's hand then at the dope. "If you don't wanna lose that arm, I suggest you take it off" Sasuke said. Naruto dropped his hand then smiled at Sasuke. "I am not gay". Big lie Sasuke was gay and he ha a 'thing' for the blonde, blue eyed wonder. Naruto took off his orange jumper then sighed. Then sat down on the floor, Sasuke blushed "I got to go finish my homework, I'll see you later. Dope" (he actually meant he needed to go jerk off). Sasuke tried walking away but was tripped by Naruto. "err" Sasuke said before he pinned naruto to the floor. Sasuke saw Lee passing "Lee wanna get what yah paid for now?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke please don't" Naruto pleaded. Lee smiled in a micro second Sasuke had gotten off and Lee was now on the shirtless blonde. "you'll pay for this Sasuke" Naruto yelled.

"Dope enjoy it, it may be fun" Sasuke said then started walking away heading for the dorm room.

"Lee please, gets off me. Ah please off me" Naruto yelled at Lee.

"No" Lee said "I want you" Naruto went death pale. He felt like someone had just stabbed him in the heart.

"Sasuke, you're a dirty bastard. If I lose my virginity to this fool cause of you, I'll kill you" Naruto yelled to Sasuke retreating figure.

XXX

"Bastard" Naruto spat out as he entered the room to see Sasuke comfortably lying down on the bed with a happy smile.

"Are you still a virgin?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Yes, no thanks to a teme like you" Naruto snapped her was pissed off. Sasuke looked at him then smiled evilly

"Then why are you only in boxers?" Sasuke asked then turned away to cover up his burning cheeks.

"After my fan club saved me, they tried to rape me. I swear I'll get you back one day for always torturing me" Naruto yelled at Sasuke. Sasuke rolled his eyes then huffed, because the dope had never successfully gotten him back for anything. Naruto picked out a black pair of jeans and an orange shirt. Sasuke handed Naruto and envelope. "What's this for?" Naruto asked.

"I feel a little bad so am giving you 10% of what Lee paid me for your body" Sasuke said with a smile. Naruto looked more pissed now than when he got there.

"You sold me?" Naruto yelled at Sasuke "you're a worse asshole than I thought" Naruto said as he grinded his teeth.

"Dope, am so sorry" Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Fuck you"

"I can't believe he didn't rape you, next time I'll charge a penalty fee" Sasuke mumbled. Naruto sighed.

"Lets go for lunch" Naruto said "why you shirtless?" Naruto asked just noticing the raven was shirtless. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Should I charge you for staring?" Sasuke chuckled. Naruto frowned then looked away 'what's wrong with me am into girls' Naruto repeated to him. Sasuke stood up from the bed.

"Perverted dobe let's go" Sasuke smirked as Naruto glared at him "oh, and don't try to rape me on the way to the cafeteria" Sasuke teased

"Teme, not even if I was desperate" Naruto growled then stuck out his tongue. Sasuke got his shirt then started wearing it, Naruto stared at Sasuke's beautiful body, and Naruto was almost drooling. Sasuke caught Naruto staring then smirked.

"Dobe, do you want something?"

"No"

"Don't tell me my hyperactive dobe is attracted to me" Sasuke chuckled "don't tell me you're gay" Sasuke was holding back laughter. Next thing Sasuke knew Naruto had pounced on him and knocked him to the ground. "What are you………….." Sasuke was still talking when he heard Naruto's voice.

"Teme" Naruto smiled evilly.

"I know you want to get me back but dobe please get off me" Sasuke growled. Naruto lips met his he could feel Naruto tongue when Naruto stopped Sasuke glared "get off me, your not going to mess with me like how you mess with your last girlfriend" Sasuke began struggling but Naruto had a firm grip on his body. Naruto was about to kiss him "stop" Sasuke yelled.

"Teme why should I?" Naruto asked. Sasuke was getting turned on, he wanted this but Naruto loved playing with people's emotions so he wasn't sure what the dobe was thinking.

"Get off me virgin" Sasuke yelled.

"But your body doesn't agree with that statement"

"What you tryna do? Are you going to rape me? Or you're messing with me?

"I choose the second question" Naruto smirked

"Hell no, off me now" Sasuke struggled more. Naruto still didn't budge, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's member causing a pink color to stain Sasuke's cheeks. "WTF" Naruto let go Sasuke stood up the ran away

XXX

"What's up with you?" Kiba asked Sasuke was unusually jumpy

"Nothing" Sasuke said trying to cover the sadness in his voice

"Where is Naruto?" Neji asked.

"How should I know?" Sasuke growled.

"Could it be that you two had a fight?" Gaara asked.

"No, I just want to eat by myself. Is that so fucking wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"What happened? We all know you two are always together" Gaara said.

"I can say the same for you and Neji" Sasuke growled.

"What did you say?" Gaara growled back. "My case is different, he follows me around I don't invite him. You invite Naruto" Gaara frowned.

"Just tell us what happened" Neji pushed

"I can't" Sasuke looked away to cover up his blush

"Was that a blush" Kiba smirked.

"No it wasn't, a blush is what you do for Sakura, when she says hi" Sasuke smirked back.

"Why can't you tell us?" Neji asked as he stared at Gaara in lust then sighed with desire and frustration.

"Don't stare at me…………….. Gay ass" Gaara growled. Neji sighed then looked away.

"Well?" Kiba asked.

"I was insulting Naruto when he suddenly pounced on me then started kissing me" Sasuke frowned.

"So you two had sex?" Neji asked as Sasuke glared at the long haired Burnett.

"No we didn't, besides Naruto was messing with me, like how he messes with his girlfriends" Sasuke looked away.

"Oh Sasuke I wasn't messing with you" a voice came from behind. Sasuke saw the blonde standing there smiling.

"I'll see you guys later, I have to go" Sasuke stood up from his seat ready to leave. Naruto grabbed his hand to stop him "let go of me naruto" Sasuke said then snatched his hand back, then walked away.

"So are you gay?" Kiba asked.

"No am bi" Naruto replied. Neji tried to kiss Gaara; Gaara pushed him away then splashed his cup of water on his face. Neji sighed, Naruto laughed. Gaara cleared his throat.

"So what happened with you and Sasuke?" Gaara asked.

"With exclusive details" Kiba added, Naruto sighed then told his friends the story

"No wonder Sasuke was freaking out" Kiba chuckled. "he must be upset or nay be thinking you're playing with him like all your other girlfriends" Kiba laughed then stopped. "Are you screwing with him?" Kiba sounded serious. Naruto turned red.

"I would never do that to Sasuke, I like him" Naruto said.

"Would you stop staring at me you gay ass?" Gaara said to Neji.

"Oh but Gaara you look really sexy today" Neji sighed. Gaara twitched "you know we could go back to the dorms and………." Neji was still talking when Gaara started strangling him. "Am sorry let go" Neji chocked out. Gaara let go then sat down.

"So what am I going to do now?" Naruto asked.

"Well you could tell him" Neji said. Neji watched Gaara eat his cookie Gaara looked pissed. "You're so cute" Neji said in a low tune

"And risk a relationship like you and Gaara have, no fucking way" Naruto looked away, Gaara chocked on his cookie.

"What fucking relationship? If you say that he and I have a relationship I will kill you after feeding you to Lee, gay ass." Gaara threatened. Neji looked sad Gaara flicked Neji's head laughed evilly, Neji blushed.

"You could seduce him" Kiba said.

"Were talking about ice prince here, his wont fall so easily" Gaara said as he picked up another cookie the stared at it.

"But no one is immune to seduction, use the six ways of seduction" Kiba argued. Neji stared at Gaara, Gaara glared at him.

"Don't think about it" Gaara growled. Neji sighed again "and please don't give him any stupid ideas" Gaara said to Kiba who was laughing. He turned to face Naruto "you should talk to him" Gaara advised. Neji did some kissy faces at Gaara "perverted gay ass" Gaara grumbled as a ticked sign appeared on his head.

"Gaara I like your idea" Naruto smiled. Naruto stood up then walked around the table to whisper in Neji's ear. "Try slapping his ass, he may like it" Naruto said. Neji shrugged it was worth a try. SLAP!

"What the hell" Gaara yelled causing everyone in the cafeteria to stare at him before he started strangling Neji. "Try it again and I'll kill you, you bastard, and after I kill you, I'll kill you again when you're dead till am satisfied." Gaara was on Neji, Neji was red he was hard "what the fuck? Don't get the wrong idea, oh my god, EW!!! You have the wrong idea" Gaara got off Neji. Then ran away heading for his dorm room.

"Naruto you're evil" Kiba laughed.

XXX (next morning)

Sasuke came late to the showers in order to avoid everyone including his dobe. The warm water hit his pale skin it felt nice.

"Sasuke" Naruto said. Sasuke was shocked 'damn him' Sasuke growled mentally. He saw Naruto appear nude, once again pink stained his cheeks.

"Naruto what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked with a growl.

"Showering" Naruto replied.

"Can't you do that when am done since we are the only people here?" Sasuke asked

"Is not watching you taking a shower. Anyways am sorry about yesterday, but I swear am not messing with you" Naruto sounded down. Sasuke heard the shower switch on behind him

"Whatever" Sasuke said in an emotionless tone. He turned around to stare at Naruto; he almost had a nosebleed 'as I suspected he has a really nice ass' Sasuke said to himself mentally.

"If I look you'll kill me but your looking" Naruto chuckled.

"How'd you know……?"

"I didn't you just confirmed it"

"Fuck off" Sasuke said.

"I would if you watch me" Naruto blushed. Sasuke flushed.

"Perverted dobe" Sasuke growled. He heard Naruto laugh

"You have a nice ass" Naruto said. Sasuke turned back to see Naruto staring at him

"I thought you said you wouldn't watch me" Sasuke said. Naruto eyed Sasuke dangerously "why you looking at me like that?" Naruto smirked.

"Why don't I deep throat you?" Naruto said as he walked heading in Sasuke's direction. Sasuke grabbed his towel then ran out. Naruto just sighed.

XXX

"Sasuke come on I like you a lot. Why don't we just…..." Naruto was still talking when Sasuke already trip him. He fell on the floor "dammit, are you stupid? All am asking for is that we have………….." Naruto was cut of by the raven.

"You didn't fall hard enough" Sasuke growled.

"I'll let you top me" Naruto blushed. Sasuke rolled his eyes, 'like the dobe will actually let me top him' Sasuke said to him

"Dobe" Sasuke growled. Before he knew it Naruto was pressing his lips against his. Sasuke tried to push Naruto off but the sensation was too much. Soon he felt his clothes hit the floor, so did Naruto's. When it was over Sasuke was pissed, his ass hurt as hell "I thought you said I'll top you" Sasuke growled angrily.

"Oh, well. You can't deny that it wasn't fun" Naruto gave a sheepish smile.

"When my ass stops hurting am going to kill you" Sasuke glared harder. Naruto shifted away from Sasuke slightly.

"You're kidding right?" Naruto rubbed his back head nervously. Sasuke continued to glare at the blonde moron. "Sasuke tell me your kidding" Naruto said as he gulped. Sasuke didn't stop glaring, then turned away trying to stand up

"Dammit Naruto am going to fucking kill you" Sasuke yelled as he felt a sharp electricity bolt through his body, the pain was too much. Naruto stood up from the bed then started dressing quickly.

"Am sorry" Naruto said as Sasuke continued to glare. Sasuke took a step forward 'dammit now am limping' Sasuke yelled at himself mentally. "Sasuke were you a virgin?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked away

"HN" Sasuke said.

"And you made fun of me" Naruto chuckled. Sasuke looked back at him. "I'll copy your notes for you in school" Naruto said trying to make Sasuke feel better.

"Your going to pay" Sasuke said as he laid back down he flinched "hell am going to kill you" Sasuke said through clenched teeth. Naruto gulped.

XXX (next day)

"Have any of you seen Neji?" Gaara asked, his friends.

"No" Kiba shook his head. Neji was under the table, trying his best not to squeal on how kawaii Gaara sounded, he could feel his pants getting tight.

"Have you tried your dorm room, nay is you just missed him" Naruto giggled.

"I think his mad at me" Gaara sighed.

"Yeah you have been acting mean lately, it's no wonder he's hi….." Kiba was still talking when Neji bit his ankle

"No wonder he's what?" Gaara asked.

"Forget it, but I think he may be moving on" Kiba said as he held back a yell. Gaara looked hurt. "Do you like him?" Kiba asked. Gaara looked away then began walking away.

"You bastard" Neji growled at Kiba

"Says the guy who just bit my ankle" Kiba growled back

"Nice ass" Naruto chuckled.

"He's mine" Neji growled. Sasuke glared at the blonde. After a pause Neji spoke again "don't even think about it, I spent 3 fucking years on his track, don't think about it" Neji looked pissed.

"Relax am kidding, not that he doesn't have a nice ass" Naruto smiled. Sasuke grinded his teeth then smacked the blonde's head "what's that for?" Naruto rubbed his sore head as he pouted.

"HN"

"That's not a word" Naruto frowned.

"HN"

"Stop saying that"

"HN"

"Are we still going to have sex when we get back to the dorm?" Sasuke smacked Naruto's head again. With that done Sasuke stood up to take his leave.

XXX

"Where have you been?" Gaara asked. Neji rubbed his back head nervously

"Why? Did you miss me?" Neji asked, Gaara rolled his eyes he was about to walk away "Gaara" Neji said Gaara stared at him then urged him to continue "lets have…………" Gaara turned a little red then cut the brunette off with a hit to the head. Neji sighed then rubbed his head Gaara began retreating. He followed Gaara silently to their dorm room staring at his ass he felt a nosebleed come up, he pulled his shirt down a little in front to cover up his arousal.

"_Neji I love you so much will you please fuck me" Gaara will say as he slowly strip._

" _I love you too" I'll say then blush. As he reveals his body to me, I run a finger down his spine then kiss his neck._

Gaara glared at Neji "what the fuck? Why you hard?" Gaara gulped then took some steps away from Neji, Neji snapped out of his trance he put his sleeve to his bleeding nose. Neji flushed "let's just back to the dorms before I kill you" Gaara ran away cutely

"matte" Neji yelled then sighed. Looked up to the sky then took a deep breathe "I can't chase you forever" Neji took another deep breathe. He pulled his shirt down in front then continued in Gaara's direction.

XXX

"come on Sasuke" Naruto batted his eye lashes.

"hn" Sasuke said then rolled his eyes.

"are you still pissed about the Gaara thing?"

"hn"

"say something, damn it" Sasuke laid down on his bed then closed his eyes. It hurt when the dobe said stuff like that; it really hurt Sasuke held back his tears. Hell he wasn't a girl he could talk about it and Uchihas' did not cry.

"hn" Sasuke said before he fell asleep

XXX

"Gaara am scared I just had a nightmare" Neji said as he rubbed his eyes. Gaara opened an eye then shifted on the bed to make room for Neji as always. Neji smiled in

Gratitude then laid next to Gaara he moved closer to Gaara.

"your close enough" Gaara said in a sleepy tone. Neji still moved closer Gaara halted him "your close enough" Gaara repeated.

"but am scared" Neji pouted. Gaara put an arm round Neji then kissed his cheek , Neji turned red he knew Gaara was going to be pissed in the morning.

"your beautiful" Gaara said before he drifted back to sleep. 'don't react' Neji repeated in his head several times but he still reacted .

XXX

"oh so that's why Gaara has been glaring at you all day" Kiba chuckled.

"it's not funny, he just glares at me" Neji sighed.

"I think you should make him jealous" Naruto smiled, Neji looked in Gaara's direction since he sat on his own. Gaara caught him staring then turned his back to him.

"yeah if he gets jealous he likes you, if he doesn't ………… well at least you'll know" Kiba said as he took a bite of his pizza slice.

"Sasuke would you mind if I ……" Neji was still talking when he saw Naruto grab unto Sasuke's hand then growl. "fine, then Naruto can I……" Sasuke cut him off with a death glare. "you gay asses are so stingy" Neji frowned. Then turned to Kiba with a smirk on his face.

"am not gay" Kiba flushed as Neji moved closer then whispered in his ear "you don't have to be gay" Neji let his hand drop to Kiba's lap. He rubbed Kiba's lap keeping an eye on Gaara. He saw that Gaara looked pissed, "can I kiss you" Neji asked

"hell no" Kiba growled, he was trying to get Sakura, and kissing a boy won't help his chances. Neji smiled then kissed Kiba's neck. Before he knew it he was being pulled out of the cafeteria by his shirt. They when the person stopped outside he turned to see Gaara looking pissed.

"what the hell's your problem?" Gaara yelled. Neji stood from the floor.

"you're the one who pulled me out of the cafeteria"

"you were flirting with Kiba"

"were not dating it shouldn't affect you"

"it affects me"

" prove it" Gaara looked up from the floor his eyes wide "kiss me" Gaara looked back down to the floor "I thought so" Neji said as he was about to re-enter the cafeteria. Neji was taller than the red haired boy so, Gaara stood on his toes then kissed Neji, when he broke away he turned to leave but Neji held his arm. "you can't just kiss me and leave" Neji carried Gaara's struggling body to Gaara and his dorm room. When

they got there, Neji dropped Gaara on the floor then started unbuttoning his shirt trying to suppress a nose bleed, Gaara stared at Neji a little afraid "don't be so scared" Neji chuckled as he threw the shirt on the floor

"am not scared" Gaara glared hard. Neji could feel his pants get tight from staring at the shirtless red head. He pressed his lips against Gaara's, as his hand roam around the red head's body touching everything. Neji kissed down, kissing Gaara's ear, playfully nibbling on it he heard a moan from the red head then smirked. He kissed down to his neck sucking on a pulse there, successfully making an purple bump there. He kissed down to the chest then sucked and nibbled on each nipple "Neji" Gaara's voice sounded so horny it almost made the brunette have an orgasm in his pants. He went downer to Gaara's belly button then used his tongue to explore in it. His hands started unbuckling Gaara's belt " Neji stop…….. what if someone sees?" Gaara said as he tried to stop Neji. Neji looked up to meet Gaara's blue green eyes. Trying to re-assure the red head. Gaara moved his hands letting Neji continue to remove his pants.

XXX

"my body hurts" Gaara frowned.

"am sorry, I tried to be gentle" Neji lied, he basically fucked Gaara senseless. Gaara glared at Neji it was time for dinner and now he could walk.

"if I don't get my cookies no one is going to be happy about it" Gaara threw the pillow at Neji who was getting hard from staring at him.

"uh, what did you say" Neji asked

9 Page


End file.
